Studio 4°C
Tokyo, Japan | location_country = Japan | locations = | key_people = Eiko Tanaka (President) Koji Morimoto (Director, animator) | industry = Animation (Anime) | products = MEMORIES (1995) SPRIGGAN (1998) The Animatrix (2003) MIND GAME (2003) TEKKON KINKREET (2006) Genius Party (2007) Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) Genius Party Beyond (2008) Transformers Animated (2008) Halo Legends (2010) | equity= | num_employees = | divisions = | homepage = http://www.studio4c.co.jp | intl = yes }} STUDIO4°C (株式会社スタジオよんどしい Kabushiki-Gaisha Sutajio Yondo Shii) is a Japanese animation studio founded by Eiko Tanaka in 1986. The name comes from the temperature at which water is most dense.Official Studio 4°C Website History STUDIO4°C has produced numerous feature films, OVAs, and shorts. Early film titles include; Memories (1995), Spriggan (1998) and Princess Arete (2001). In 2003, through a joint production with Warner Bros., STUDIO4°C created five segments of the The Animatrix. The following year, they created the award winning avant-garde film Mind Game. STUDIO4°C's next film Tekkon Kinkreet (2006), won six awards, including Best Animated Film at the Fantasia 2007, Lancia Platinum Grand Prize at the Future Film Festival, and Japan Academy Prize for Animation of the Year. It was also submitted for 2007 Oscar consideration in Animated Feature Film category of Academy Award in USA. 2007 saw the release of the anthology film Genius Party a collection of 7 short films. Genius Party Beyond, a collection of 5 short films, was released the following year. Also in 2008, Batman's side story Gotham Knight, and the OVA series Detroit Metal City. The following year, First Squad: The Moment of Truth was awarded at the Moscow international Film Festival. In February 2010, they contributed 2 shorts to the anthology Halo Legends: "Origins", and "The Babysitter". Works Feature films *''Memories'' (1995) *''Spriggan'' (1998) *''Princess Arete'' (2001) *''Mind Game'' (2004) *''Tekkon Kinkreet'' (2006 - December 23) *''Sachiko'' (????) *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) TV series *''Uraroji Diamond'' (2000) *''Piroppo'' (2001) *''Tweeny Witches'' (2004) *''Kimagure Robot'' (2004) *''Ani*Kuri15'' (2007) *''Transformers Animated'' (2008) *''ThunderCats'' (2011) OVA *''Tobira O Akete'' (1995) *''Debutante Detective Corps'' (1996) *''Noiseman Sound Insect'' (1997) *''Eternal Family'' (1997) *''The Animatrix'' - "Kid's Story" (2003) *''Hijikata Toshizo: Shiro no Kiseki'' (2004) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' - "Have I Got A Story For You", "Working Through Pain" (2008) *''Detroit Metal City'' (2008) *''Street Fighter IV - Aratanaru Kizuna'' (2009) * Halo Legends - The Babysitter, Origins (2010) Music videos *Ken Ishii - "Extra" (1996) *The Bluetones - "Four Day Weekend" (1998) *Glay - "Survival" (1999) *Ayumi Hamasaki - "Connected" (2002) *Ligalize - "Pervyi Otryad" ("First Squad") (2005) *Hikaru Utada - "Passion" (2006) Short films *''Gondora'' (1998) *''Digital Juice'' (2001) *''Jigen Loop'' (2001) *''Sweat Punch'' (5 short films, 2001-2002. Collected and released on DVD in 2007) - "Professor Dan Petory's Blues", "End of the World", "Comedy", "Beyond", and "Junk Town". *''Amazing Nuts! Part 1 - Global Astroliner'' (2006) *''Amazing Nuts! Part 2 - Glass Eyes'' (2006) *''Amazing Nuts! Part 3 - Kung Fu Love - Even If You Become the Enemy of the World'' (2006) *''Amazing Nuts! Part 4 - Joe and Marilyn'' (2006) *''Tamala's "Wild Party"'' (2007) *''Genius Party'' (July 7, 2007) A collection of 7 short films *''Genius Party Beyond'' (February 15, 2008) A collection of 5 short films *''The Babysitter'' (2009) A Halo Legends short portraying the relationship between the Spartans and the ODSTs Video games *''Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies'' (2001) *''Summon Night 3'' (2003) *''Rogue Galaxy'' (2005) *''Lunar Knights'' (2006) *''Jeanne D'Arc'' (2006) *''.hack//Link'' (2010) *''Catherine'' (2010) Commercials *Nike - Chamber of Fear (Self Doubt) (2004) *Honda Edix presents Edix Six - kiro (2006) Other *''Kamikaze Girls'' (2004) - Animated segment *''LINCOLN'' (2005) - Opening animation and character designs. *''Kurosagi'' (2006) - Opening animation. References External links *Official Studio 4°C Website *Koji Morimoto Fansite (French with English version planned) *Interview with Yukie Saeki of 4°C on Shining Force Neo's 2D animation *Honda Edix presents Edix Six page *Interview with Level 5, citing Studio 4°C's involvement with Jeanne D'Arc for the PlayStation Portable Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 1986 de:Studio 4°C fr:Studio 4°C it:Studio 4°C ja:STUDIO 4℃ ru:Studio 4°C zh:STUDIO 4℃